dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimiru
Mimiru (ミミル, Mimiru) is a female Heavy Blade and a main character in .hack//SIGN. She is the first character to find Tsukasa after he wakes up in the Dungeon, and ever since then, she tries to contact him, although when she finds him she usually ends up arguing with him. She is also seen spending a lot of time with Bear trying to solve the mystery of Tsukasa's inability to log out. Online Appearance Mimiru is a rather scantily dressed Heavy Blade. She appears as a teenage girl dressed in an armored bikini top, and a short skirt, with large greaves on her legs. Her wave symbol is tattooed onto her body. She has the same base character model as BlackRose and seems to have a bit of a friendly rivalry with her over their common look. Personality Mimiru is initially portrayed as charming, and quick-witted. She appears to be reserved, which may be why she traveled solo when she first began her character Mimiru. She appears to be attracted to the unknown and those who push her away, which is why she first seeks the Wavemaster Tsukasa. She is not very friendly to those who have yet to win her friendship. She can often be found with Bear who acts as a sort of mentor to her. She is usually easy to get along with, however, shares a slight rivalry with BlackRose over their PCs, as well as an extremely tense relationship with Tsukasa. Offline |thumb|Mimiru in the real world. Basic Info In the real world Mimiru is a high schooler. Relatively little is known about her, though she seems to live fairly close to Tokyo, due to her extensive knowledge of Tokyo's shopping districts. Her dad works in semi-conductors. He seems to be very serious about his job and is constantly motivating his team. He once invited her to come with him for a "Take your daughter to work day", she was embarrassed to hear him loudly ask his team who the best "etcher" on the team was, misunderstanding his word as "ecchi" (pervert). History .hack//Intermezzo During Intermezzo, Mimiru brings Bear to a newly reopened Dungeon that randomly generated Monsters. She explains to Bear as they walk to the bottom of the dungeon about her first character. When she was first in The World, she had a long-time partnership with a male player whom seemed obsessed with completing random monster dungeons for the loot and the sheer exhilaration. When the two came upon a dungeon with vastly unbalanced monster levels and rare items, he convinces Mimiru to explore it despite her fear that they both could be killed and lose all of their progress. As Mimiru expected they quickly got in over their heads, and were soon attacked by a very powerful monster far beyond their abilities. Just before they were both destroyed a Female Long Arm appeared out of nowhere and expertly destroyed the monster with a single overpowering technique. Mimiru thanks the long arm for her help and is in awe of her strength, but still feels that the dungeon is too powerful and that they should just leave while they had the chance. With the rare items he collected from the battle, Mimiru's partner doesn't agree and disbands the party, preferring to go at it alone. Later after fearing for his safety, Mimiru and the Long Arm go back for him and arrive just in time to see him get attacked by the most powerful monster they had ever encountered. In a final burst of heroism, The female Long Arm unleashed a powerful final-blow attack that causes an incredibly devastating explosion that destroyed the beast, but at the cost of her player character's data. The flashback fades, and when Bear and Mimiru arrive at the Gott Statue, they find the crystallized statue of the Long Arm, still trapped in the dungeon. Bear, an experienced player in The World, had never even heard of a technique that could cause crystallization. Mimiru reveals that the skill is so obscure because it has since been removed from the current version of The World. After paying her respects to her "mentor" she smiles and thanks a thoroughly confused Bear. .hack//SIGN A solo player, Mimiru first encountered Tsukasa at the bottom of a dungeon. Though their first few meetings were rather unpleasant, Tsukasa returning Mimiru's friendly greetings with hostility, Mimiru found herself drawn to the strange Wavemaster. Eventually Tsukasa opened up to her, and the two became friends. Because of this, Tsukasa was able to reveal some of his secrets to Mimiru, including the nature of his Guardian, and the fact that he was unable to log out of The World. After hearing of Tsukasa's inability to log out, Mimiru became concerned and asked her friend Bear to investigate Tsukasa in the real world, drawing him into the mystery as well. As one of the people closest to Tsukasa, Mimiru often found herself the target of others searching for him. She frequently found herself at odds with the Crimson Knights, the PKer Sora, and the manipulative BT, and even Tsukasa himself over her relationship with him. Despite all these difficulties, Mimiru proved herself as a true friend, helping him when he was in trouble and listening to his problems. Because of this, Mimiru played an influential role in Tsukasa's return to reality. .hack//Games While browsing the BBS, Kite notices a post from Bear, arranging to meet with Mimiru at "the dungeon where you met him". Traveling to the bottom of the dungeon, Kite runs into Mimiru in an encounter reminiscent of her first meeting with Tsukasa. She comments on his unique appearance, and gives him her sword as a token of their meeting. She then receives a message from Bear saying that the location of their meeting has changed, forcing her to leave the dungeon. Later in the games Mimiru can be found wandering around the various Root Towns and has numerous rare items available to trade. .hack//Unison In Unison, Mimiru, BT, and Subaru meet up in a bar in Carmina Gadelica. They are soon joined by numerous other characters including BlackRose, Tsukasa, Elk, and Mia. Mimiru accuses BlackRose of copying her character design, but BlackRose shrugs it off, saying that in the end she'll be the one called the legendary player, not Mimiru. Mimiru later travels to Net Slum with the others and joins a celebratory party being hosted by Helba. .hack//GIFT During GIFT, Mimiru forms a team with a reluctant Tsukasa to try and reach Helba's Twilight Hot Springs first. After a long, drawn-out investigation they finally succeed in reaching the field. Mimiru and BlackRose race towards the springs in a foot race, which eventually turns into a bloody, insult-filled fight. Exhausted from the fight, she eventually reaches the springs and enjoys a bath, unaware that she's being peeped on by Sora, Bear, Crim, and Silver Knight. .hack//Link :See Mimiru (LINK) Trivia *Mimiru's Japanese VA also did the voices of Tabby from Roots, and Sakubo from Rebirth. Es:Mimiru Pl:Mimiru Category:Heavy Blades Category:Blademasters Category:SIGN Characters Category:Game Characters Category:GIFT Characters Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters